Auxiliary numeric and control input keyboards used in data processing equipment have been developed but these have various shortcomings which affect their usefulness. These auxiliary keyboards have employed a non-rotatable keyboard in combination with a fixed main input keyboard of the alpha-numeric typewriter arrangement on the same shelf of the data processing equipment's console. Such auxiliary keyboard can not be rotated for a seated operator's ease of usage, efficiency and accuracy as well as to decrease operator's fatigue.